Lately, various kinds of LED products have been developed and conventional products such as street lights, indoor lights, etc., have been replaced. One of the problems associated with LED products is that lifespan of the products may be reduced sharply by heat generated from LEDs or applied from outside. In order to overcome the problem, heat-dissipating means of various structures for dissipating heat generated from LEDs have been proposed, as disclosed, e.g., in Korean Patent No. 10-1066667 entitled “LED light using LED,” which discloses a structure having a large surface area of such heat-dissipating means. However, the heat-dissipating efficiency is still not sufficient, especially for a high power LED street light device. Further, it is not convenient to inspect wirings inside the products. A need for an improved LED lighting device still exists.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.